narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōmetsuha
|kanji=剿滅波 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Sōmetsuha |literal english=Wave of Annihilation |viz manga=Surging Wave |parent jutsu=Revolting Fist, |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Lightning Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Yaburu, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Movie, Fanon Canon }} is defined as the ultimate tool of Revolting Fist users. Wave of Annihilation (剿滅波, Sōmetsuha) is unarguably Yaburu's most favored technique as well as his signature skill. The technique as been referred to as, "the manifestation" of one's Will. Often compared to a wave blast or a laser, Sōmetsuha is one of the hardest techniques to master. Sōmetsuha is an extension of a warrior's surging punch in which a their willpower and concentration is utilized to focus energy/chakra into and through the palms. As the palms are thrust outwards towards the target, a surging energy wave is expelled that results in a punching force traveling through the air in the opponent's direction. The basic Sōmetsuha was merely a concentrated wave of chakra condensed into a single sphere and then released with great force, and often was seen to be used in midair. However, as time passed by, Yaburu developed Sōmetsuha; making it a fearsome technique in the process. After cleansing his mind and body from the impurities of the material world and mastering "Fist of Sage", he was finally able to enhance Sōmetsuha's destructive abilities and range by adding nature's power to the technique. With his and his chakra's growth, Sōmetsuha became stronger and became less chakra taxing. In fact, he became able to fire two Sōmetsuha's with both of this hands without any assistance. Although, initially he struggled forming two Sōmetsuha's in each hand. He was originally only able to form orbs of condensed chakra that were capable of exhibiting rotational motion but he was unable to fire them like a regular Sōmetsuha. This caused him to develop a habit of hitting his opponents with those orbs at a point blank range much like Rasengan. But, after 3 years, he became able to fire them simultaneously. Recently, he demonstrated the feat to fire a Sōmetsuha in the form of a continuous laser. However, that particular form does not last for more than 6-7 seconds. Improvement Soon enough, Yaburu realized that he could add his lightning-nature to the technique. He also added rotation to Sōmetsuha while it was initially being charged in his hands, which multiplied it's striking force two-fold. It was believed that, the increased striking force was a result of the increased momentum. It took Yaburu roughly an year to add his nature to Sōmetsuha and create the "perfect" technique. This variation is particularly unique in the fact that it can be charged to determine the amount of hits, damage and stun it will inflict on the opponent. The travel speed of this attack can be altered by chakra control. It is capable of both electrocuting the opponents and stopping their heart beat. Also, the added nature has seemingly increased the power of this technique by an unknown factor. Also, being a lightning nature technique, it has natural advantages over Earth Release techniques. This version of Sōmetsuha can still be fired in the form a continuous laser. It often triggers a gigantic explosion on contact though but can be used to cut through and melt objects. Trivia * This was initially considered as a projectile based move.